Public Pool Date
by YuriChan220
Summary: Birthday Gift for Major Mike Powell III. Thanks to Mari, Chika, Riko and You spend their time at a reserved public pool. Futanari AU.


**Public Pool Date**

 **Pairing: Chika x Riko x You**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live Sunshine or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: A real birthday gift for Major Mike Powell III. Happy birthday, my friend~!**

One afternoon, Chika and her childhood friend, You are sprinting towards the publlic pool that their girlfriend, Riko has requested they should go to. And the best part, the whole thing is reserved for just the three of them. The athlete sprints a bit faster than the orange haired girl with a grin.

"Heeeey! No fair!" Chika whines as she tries her hardest to catch up with her childhood friend.

"Catch me if you can~!" You taunts and sprints way faster just to get to Riko first.

Chika runs and runs until she gets to the fence, all out of breath, but she sees You inside, grinning and beside Riko.

"You meanie!" Chika jumps high and over the fence until she falls on her behind. "Owwwwieee!"

"Ehehehe~! Slowpoke!" You teases.

"You really ARE unfair, You-chan!" Chika whines.

Riko giggles nervously. "Girls, girls, please...I, ummm...didn't really think you two would go all out meeting me like this."

"Well, what do you think~?" You says, putting a hand on her hip. "We're just excited to have our private time with you, thanks to Mari~"

"We should thank Mari-chan later~" Chika says. "But right now, there's lots we can do together here~" She throws her hands up in the air happily. "And I do mean LOTS~"

"Okay," Riko digs into her bag and pulls out three swimsuits. "Then...ummmmm...we should wear these then?"

"Whoa~!" Chika goes over to look at them. "I call dibs on the orange one~!"

"Blue's all mine~" You says as she takes the blue onepiece swimsuit.

"Ahhhh...black huh? Hmmmm..." Riko examines the black onepiece swimsuit. "This is kinda...small. Why would Mari pick something like these?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons~" Chika says. "No time to waste! Race ya to the-HEEEEEY!"

"Sorry, already beat ya to the changing room~" You winks and slams the door closed.

Chika sighs heavily and turns to Riko. "Sorry, Riko-chan. She's such a teaser."

Riko shrugs with a nervous smile. "She's always been like that, isn't she? I don't know how many times she's has gotten me flustered and embarrassed. Mouuuu...that You..."

"Hey! You girls coming? The locker room is NOT one room you know!" You calls and then slams the door closed again.

"Come on, Riko-chan," Chika says as she holds out her hand. "At least we can walk inside together."

"Yes...together~" Riko's golden eyes sparkle in happiness as she takes her girlfriend's hand and the two slowly walk towards the changing room.

Unbeknownst to the girlfriends, 3 familiar figures, sneak up towards the public pool. Mari is wearing a black onepiece swimsuit, though there is an opening that shows her cleavage. Dia is wearing a jet black onepiece while Kanan is wearing a dark blue onepiece. Mari is crawling on the ground, holding a palm-sized camcorder with her two other best friends/girlfriends following.

"M-Mari-san?" Dia sweat drops. "Is it really n-neccesary to carry that AND stalk our friends?"

"I want to see it in action~" Mari says, her eyes sparkling with delight. "I want to watch it every single day! _This is what I came for~!"_

"Such a perv..." Kanan dead pans

Dia also notices a small journal next to the blonde. "Y-you're NOT an investigative journalist either!"

"Well, why not~?" Mari says. "I want to record everything!"

"Geez...why do I even bother..." Kanan face palms.

Meanwhile inside the lockeroom, Chika, You and Riko are finished putting on their onepiece swimsuits. And when they turn towards each other, Chika's eye sparkle at the sight of both of her girlfriends. Having their swimsuits just hugging their magnificent bodies, especially for Riko's since her slightly larger bosom is about to pop any second. They aren't as large as Mari's, but they are bigger than both Chika's and You's. The rubber rubbing against their bodies make some noise due to some movement, mostly from Riko just looking at herself.

"I knew this is too small!" Riko whines. "Oh, why, Mari! Why must you do this!?"

Chika sighs, shaking her head in dismay. "Again...we can thank Mari later. But hey, hey~!" She stands beside her embarrased girlfriend with a hand around her shoulder. "You look magnificent!" She turns toward the other short haired girl. "And You-chan's so cool! Gosh, stop wiggling your butt, will ya!?"

"You like it~?" You teases. "Can't resist this booty~?"

"Awwww come on!" Chika shouts. "Now you're just being annoying!"

"And YOUUUUU, Chika-chan~" You comes over and gropes the orange haired girl's behind. "Nice bootehh~! Ohhhh. Ohohoho!"

"Geez, You-chan~!" Chika can't help but laugh at You's actions. She is just...non-stop today.

The two walk out of the changing room, talking and giggling as they are on their way to the pool. Mari turns on her camcorder, opens up the screen on the side and pushes the button. It begins to record. She zooms in on the three girls and notices something buldging out of Chika and You's crotches.

 _"Oh...my...GAWD!"_ she cries in English.

"They are...futas?" Kanan gasps.

"That's insane!" Dia says.

Mari immediately jots some stuff down on her jounral. "This is more amazing than I planned~!" She drops her pen and continues to record as the three girlfriends start jumping in the pool with Riko slowly stepping in.

Meanwhile, the three girlfriends are having a grand time together. They swam together while holding each other's hands, guiding each other along the water, they playfully groped each other's breasts and behinds, including tracing a part of Cihka and You's balls, mostly from You's. Riko just giggles softly and gasps i surprise at Chika taking her by the hand and "dancing" with her in circles along the water. Mari catches it all on camera.

By the time night falls, and the full moon shines brightly upon the public pool, Riko, Chika and You are all sitting at the edge of the pool, kicking the water from time to time. Mari still catches them on camera, though it's beeping from the battery life running out.

"Ummmm...Mari?" Kanan says. "You might wanna..."

"Got it covered!" The blonde turns the camera off for a second to put in some extra batteries in, pushes the button again with a bleep and then turns it back on, back to recording.

"She's really come prepared..." Dia says.

Chika gently puts her hand on Riko's, making the cute redhead look up.

"What is it, Chika?" she asks.

"I had a great time with you, Riko-chan~" the orange haired girl says. "Swimming with you was the most fun~"

"Hey, don't forget about me~" You winks. "I had fun with the two of you as well. This has been a great date." Then, she smirks. "But...I want more."

"More?" Riko's expression turns to concern. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Mwehehehe~!" You giggles evilly, taking Riko's hand as well. "Down we go~"

"W-w-wait!"

SPLASH!

All three of them are in the water since Chika is still holding Riko's hand. The red head's eyes are shut tightly, just for a short time when she looks back and forth at her girlfriends who are smiling at her. They share a loving gaze, nuzzle each other's noses and then share some short kisses.

"Huh!? I can't see!" Mari comes out of the bushes with her camcorder. "Did they drown!?"

"Don't be ridiculous!' Dia shouts. "You're blowing your cover anyways!"

"O-Onee-chan...?" a soft cute voice calls from behind. "Ahhh...s-so this is where you where. I-"

"SHHHHH!" Dia quickly shushes her little sister. "What are you doing here, Ruby? You should be at home!"

"I...I was lonely!" the little sister says. "You were gone for a long time and...and I was worried about you."

"Silly, didn't I tell you I would be back?" Dia says. "You're so impatient, little sis."

Down under the water, the kisses cease and You grins as she lowers Riko, showing off her penis. Riko's eyes widen in shock, thinking that it's the most insane thing they can do underwater. However, Chika shows off her penis and already jams it inside her pussy, making her muffle in surprise. You puts her penis inside Riko's mouth and they both start the Spitroast position, thrusting slowly and carefully.

Riko tries her very best not to pass out from all this thrusting and her moans are muffled from the penis being inside her mouth and underwater. Chika and You look up at each other and wink at each other, knowing they can do this over a minute or so. They continue thrusting and thrusting the best they can under the water. However, they are starting to run out of breath, but Riko puts her hands on You's hands, begging her to keep going. You looks over at Chika and the orange haired girl nods firmly.

They thrust and thrust until they are at their limit. They are going to cum inside Riko underwater for the first time. They NEED to do this! They give a few more hard thrusts until they ejaculate inside her mouth and pussy. This makes them jump up and burst out of the water, panting heavily with some semen floating up underwater.

You sees that Riko is almost passed out. "Chika-chan! Hurry, let's get Riko-chan out of the water!"

"Right!"

Both of them carry the redhead to the lounge chair and gently set her down, face up. Riko pants heavily and slowly opens her eyes to see the worried faces of Chika and You.

"Chika...You..." she breathes.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Chika puts a hand on her chest. "We almost lost you there."

"Yeah...glad we're never doing that again," You agrees.

"But it was...amazing~" Riko says. "Never thought you two would do such a...crazy thing like that."

"Really?" Chika brightens. "Then...can we...can we do more to you?"

"We are still hard, you know?" You shows her fully erect penis. "And plus that..." She moves the straps to reveal her large breasts. "We would like to play with these babies too while we screw you~"

Riko smiles gently at her two girlfriends. "Girls...please...do what you like to me. I'm all yours~"

You and Chika brighten and start the process by Chika going under Riko, aiming her penis at her butthole while You gives her paizuri first. She gets dibs on her breasts. She puts her penis between the large melons and begins to move. Riko licks the tip of it, slightly sucking on it as she goes while Chika thrusts away, the tight feeling of her butthole around her penis.

You manages to undo her straps and press her breasts against Riko's letting out some moans here and there with the cute redhead moaning in her face. They both stare at each other for a while with Chika pouting adorably, just wanting them to kiss each other. And so they do. Both You and Riko kiss passinoately, You's tongue dominating Riko's as they go before they pull away and it's Chika's turn. She genlty takes Riko's chin to face her a little and both of them smooch as well. You pulls away and jams her penis inside her pussy since they are busy kissing.

They continue their routine for at least a few minutes with Mari catching it all on film. Her eyes sparkling in happiness and Ruby is slightly scared at what she's seeing.

"Wh-wh-what are they...?" she stutters.

"Don't worry," Dia assures her. "It's just them having their private time."

"P-P-Private time...?"

You and Chika double penetration, especially when Chika and Riko pull away and now the orange haired girl is holding the redhead tightly, thrusting hard and fast.

"Hyaaahhh...y-you're getting intense!" Riko squeaks. "They're going deeper..."

"Don't worry! We want to do this with you!" You grunts. "Ohhhhh...this feels so good!"

"I...I know!" Chika says. "We're making love to Riko-chan!"

The thrusting continues for a few more minutes, sharing lots of kisses and gropes in the process until they are reaching their limit. They thrust harder and faster with Riko letting out slightly louder moans. And then, Riko jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure, along with You and Chika as they ejaculate inside both holes. Loads of semen pour inside both holes and some drip from their as well. They pull away and gently set Riko down on the chair. But You has semen still left in her.

She gets Riko on her knees while pointing her erect penis at her face. Cihka does the same.

"Here! Riko-chan! Leftovers~!" she says as she strokes her penis fast.

They stroke and stroke their penises until they shoot their load on her face. And Riko just closes her eyes, mouth open, tongue sticking out while cupping her hands on her large breasts. Semen squirt on her face, some on her tongue and her breasts. Riko raises her hands to catch the dripping semen, whining a little as she licks all of it off.

"You...Chika...thank you~"

A little while later, the three are lying on the lounge chair with Riko in the middle, You on the right and Chika on the left. They snuggle against the cute red-head as Riko smiles at both of them while being kissed on the cheeks.

"Best..." Chika starts.

"Date..." You trails on.

"Ever...~" Riko finishes.

They nuzzle each other and close their eyes, resting on the lounge chair.

Mari turns off the camera. _"Mission Accomplished!"_

"O-Onee-chan...her...she's really...wet...!"

"Geez, Mari...you perv..."


End file.
